Humans' Wings
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Dritter Teil der Angels & Demons Triologie von Batsutousai! Harry Potter ist der neue Große Gott. Was kann er tun, um die Welt aus den Händen einiger machthungriger Engel zu befreien?


August 2004, Hölle

Harry Potter wachte zwei Tage nach dem Tod seines Mentors, Albus Dumbledore, in der Umarmung des Dämonenlords Voldemort auf. Er rieb seine Nase an der Brust des Mannes und erhielt ein tiefes Glucksen als Antwort. „Endlich wach, he?"

„Nein." Harry stöhnte.

Voldemort fuhr sanft mit der Hand durch das Haar des neuen Großen Gottes. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Außer müde?", fragte Harry strahlend.

Voldemort lächelte. „Na ja, das ist zu erwarten, also ja, außer müde."

Harry legte seinen Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Anders. Als wenn ich mehr als eine Person wäre…"

„Das bist du", erklärte der Dämonenlord ruhig. „Alle vorherigen Großen Götter sind zu einem vermischt. Sie sind jetzt ein Teil von dir. Wenn der Wechsel richtig durchgeführt wurde, solltest du ihre Erinnerungen haben und ihre Fähigkeiten benutzen können."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Lass mich raten, Berufsgeheimnis", sagte er trocken.

„Du hast es erfasst." Voldemort küsste Harry auf den Kopf. „Sollen wir frühstücken gehen?"

„Denke mal." Harry zog sich zurück und stand vorsichtig auf, breitete seine Flügel aus, als er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte. „Oh, Großer Gott, ich habe meine Flügel vermisst", murmelte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Federn an einem Flügel.

Voldemort gluckste. „Wie du dich an deine neue Position gewöhnst, sollte auf jeden Fall amüsant werden", sagte er und legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, damit der nicht fiel.

„Halt die Klappe, du Trottel", knurrte Harry und legte müde seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Lovers. Er lächelte schwach, als Voldemorts Flügel seine streichelten und sie sich auf den Weg in den formellen Speisesaal begaben. „Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Sie machen sich hauptsächlich Sorgen um dich", erwiderte der Dämonenlord ehrlich. „Wir mussten alle hier behalten, da das Konzil dich noch besessener sucht. Dein Pate hat es gerade so geschafft, uns zu warnen, dass sie dich töten wollen und entschieden haben, dass unser Vertrag hinfällig ist. Wir haben unsere Dämonische Wache seitdem in voller Besetzung auf dem Plan."

„Oh, sag mir bitte nicht, dass die Trottel einen Krieg mit der Hölle anfangen wollen…", stöhnte Harry und massierte sich seine Stirn.

„Sieht so aus. Und sobald du reisen kannst, begleiten wir dich in den Himmel und helfen dir, alles in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Das wäre wundervoll, danke", stimmte Harry zu und ließ seine Hand fallen. „Und du hast meine Erlaubnis, sie so viel zu foltern, wie du möchtest."

„Oooh, toll", erwiderte Voldemort mit alberner Stimme.

Harry schnaubte. „Trottel."

Kaum hatten die beiden Anführer den Speisesaal betreten, füllte sich die Luft mit „Harry!"-Schreien.

Voldemort warf allen so gefährliche Blicke zu, so dass sie anhielten, bevor sie den Großen Gott alle auf einmal umarmen konnten. „Er steht noch nicht fest auf den Füßen. Wenn ihr noch mehr Schaden anrichtet, dann werfe ich euch persönlich in die flammende Grube in der Verdammnis."

„Danke, Love", sagte Harry trocken und entzog sich dem Griff des größeren Mannes, danach hüpfte er rüber zu seinem normalen Platz neben dem Kopf des Tisches. Voldemort verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er orderte ihr Essen, während Harrys Freunde den jungen Mann ausfragten.

„Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?", war das erste, was der Mensch Hermine Granger fragte.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Nein, nur müde. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder okay."

„Er hat dir heute Morgen nichts getan, oder?", fragte Blaise Zabini mit misstrauischer Stimme, als er den Dämonenlord ansah.

Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Nein." Er lächelte Blaise an. „Wo ist Draco?"

„Im Dienst. Sie haben zwei Schichten und er ist in der jetzigen." Blaise seufzte und wünschte sich wahrscheinlich, dass sein Freund Draco Malfoy mit ihm hier wäre.

„Fang nicht schon an, dir über alles Sorgen zu machen, Harry", befahl der Engel Minerva McGonagall. „Du brauchst deine Pause, bevor du auch nur daran denken kannst, dich darum zu kümmern."

Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah neugierig zu seiner alten Professorin, die sich als Mensch verkleidet hatte, wahrscheinlich um nicht erkannt zu werden, und somit braune Roben trug und ihre Flügel versteckte. „Du bist jetzt mein Berater, oder?"

Minerva lächelte schwach. „Ja. Und das heißt, dass ich dich natürlich rumkommandieren kann, wenn ich der Ansicht bin, dass du dich nicht um deine Gesundheit kümmerst. Also iss."

„Wir mögen sie", stellte Voldemort fest, worauf Harry ihn genervt ansah und die anderen lachten. „Setzt euch bitte. Lasst uns reden, während wir essen", fügte er hinzu, bevor er sie alle zu den Stühlen winkte, während verdammte Seelen mehr Gedecke brachten.

Als alle Platz nahmen, betrachtete Harry die anderen. Wie Minerva hatten Engel Petunia und Halbengel Dudley Dursley ihre Herkunft versteckt, in dem sie die braunen Roben der Menschen angezogen und in Petunias Fall ihre Flügel versteckt hatten.

Hermine, der Mensch Piers Polkiss und der Mensch Dean Thomas hatten ebenfalls die Menschenroben an, sehr wahrscheinlich weil sie Menschen waren, aber Harry konnte Blaise' Armbänder bei ihnen sehen, also konnten sie fliegen, wenn sie es brauchen würden. Dudley hatte auch ein Armband, aber es war niemals zum Strömen verändert worden, da sie nie ausprobieren konnten, ob Harrys, welches der Prototyp war, funktionieren würde. Blaise würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich alle umbauen, wenn er das nicht schon getan hatte. Der gefallene Engel Narzissa Malfoy und Blaise hatten weiterhin ihren schwarzen Dämonenroben an. So konnten sie sich besser verstecken.

Mit ein wenig Verblüffung bemerkte Harry, dass er der einzige in Engelskleidung war. Seine Flügel fielen auf wie ein Leuchtturm in einer dunklen Nacht und machten ihn zu einem perfekten Ziel. Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Seelen in sich. ‚Das wird wahrscheinlich als verrückte Frage erscheinen, aber gibt es einen Weg, meine Flügel schwarz zu machen, ohne dabei zu fallen?', fragte er müde.

‚Es ist wahrscheinlich die beste Option für dich', erwiderte eine Stimme, die Harry nicht kannte. ‚Als Großer Gott kannst du alles tun, auch dir einen vorübergehenden gefallenen Status geben. Du musst es nur wollen.' Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Flügel und Roben schwarz werden zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er die anderen vermutlich warnen sollte, aber er hatte jetzt keine Lust, mit ihnen zu diskutieren.

„Hölle und Himmel!", rief Blaise, als Voldemort abrupt aufstand. Die anderen am Tisch starrten den Großen Gott geschockt an, als er auf einmal als Gefallener erschien.

„Harry? Was hast du getan?", flüsterte der Dämonenlord, als Harry die Augen öffnete.

„Es ist vorübergehend", erwiderte Harry und strich mit einem Finger über einen seidigen schwarzen Flügel. „Ich bin hier unten aufgefallen wie ein Paradiesvogel, aber ich war auch nicht bereit, meine Flügel wieder aufzugeben." Er lächelte alle an. „Und es wird alle davon abhalten, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, oder?"

Voldemort ließ sich stöhnend zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Warn uns das nächste Mal. An einem Herzanfall zu sterben ist nicht unser idealer Weg abzutreten." Harrys Freunde, Berater und Tante stimmten ihm murmelnd zu.

„Sorry." Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass es mir jemand ausredet." Er nahm seine Gabel und pikste eine Brokkolirose auf. „Esst."

Der Dämonenlord lehnte sich vor und fuhr mit einer Hand über Harrys Flügel. „Es steht dir, du kleiner Dämon", informierte er seinen Lover liebevoll.

Harry lächelte neckisch. „Vielen Dank, Tom."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht unser Name und wir wissen, das hatten wir schon mal geklärt."

„Solltest du nicht schwach und müde sein?", fragte Petunia ihren Neffen, während die Jüngeren am Tisch ihr Gekicher verbargen.

„Jap." Harry lächelte breit. „Aber es macht mehr Spaß, eine Nervensäge zu sein!"

„Passt." Minerva schnaubte. „Iss, Master Potter."

„Ja, Madame McGonagall." Harry seufzte hilflos. Seine Freunde lachten.

--- --- ---

Vier Tage später befanden sich der Große Gott, der Dämonenlord und ihre beiden ersten Berater Minerva McGonagall und Lucius Malfoy in Voldemorts Büro mit Befehlen an Narzissa und Petunia, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollten, wenn es kein dringender Notfall war.

Die beiden Anführer und ihre Berater hatten sich über 3D-Karten der verschiedenen Welten gebeugt, die die Bewegungen der beiden Hauptseiten dieses Krieges zeigten. Die Dämonen bewegten sich eigentlich nur, um die Engel zurückzuschlagen. Die Engel hatten die offensive Position in diesem Kampf eingenommen und griffen an, wann auch immer sie die Chance hatten. Das Konzil hatte den Himmel ohne einen Großen Gott, der sie im Zaum halten konnte, komplett übernommen.

„Warum greifen sie die Menschen an?", knurrte Lucius und deutete auf verschiedene Militärbasen, die getroffen worden waren. „Sie haben keinen Anteil an diesem Krieg."

„Sie sind zwischen uns", murmelte Voldemort. „Natürlich greifen sie sie an, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

„Und wir haben Menschen auf unserer Seite, Lucius", stellte Minerva heraus.

„Sie wollten einfach nur Chaos…" Harry seufzte und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aus dem Chaos wird der Friede geboren oder so ähnlich erzählt die Geschichte von dem Anfang unserer Welt. Wenn sie genug Chaos erschaffen, können sie eine neue Welt erschaffen."

„Keine Dämonen. Keine Götter. Perfekte Menschen", flüsterte Lucius. „Sie wollen eine Welt der Engel."

„Sie wollen eine Welt, die sie kontrollieren können", korrigierte Minerva.

„Machtgeile Engel. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das mal zu sehen." Lucius schnaubte und rieb sich gedankenlos den Arm.

Harry sah den beiden Beratern zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen und versuchte, eine Lösung zu finden. Er wusste, er konnte nicht einmal in den Himmel stürmen und seinen Platz als Großer Gott einfordern. Das Konzil würde ihn auf der Stelle töten. Ein Gedanke kam ihm und er teilte diesen den anderen im Raum mit. „Warum will mich das Konzil unbedingt töten?"

Harrys Frage folgte eine plötzliche Stille. Voldemort war der erste, der antwortete. „Weißt du, das ist eine sehr, sehr gute Frage. Die einzige Antwort, die ich mir vorstellen könnte, ist, dass du ihnen schon lange ein Dorn im Auge warst."

„Du hast die Unterstützung der Lordschaft", murmelte Lucius.

„Aber für sie bin ich nur ein weiterer dummer Engel, der auf die Erde geschmissen wurde und gezwungen wurde, sein Leben als Mensch zu fristen", argumentierte Harry. „Wen interessiert es, ob ich ein Freund des Dämonenlords bin? Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich Flügel oder so was hätte."

„Das ist wahr…" Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn Albus nur nicht tot wäre!"

„Wie könnte der alte Mann helfen?", schnarrte Lucius.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich und er drehte sich zu Harry, der den Boden anstarrte. „Harry, als du aus dem Himmel geschmissen wurdest, war dein Training vollendet, oder?"

Harry blinzelte den Dämonenlord an. „Ja."

Minerva atmete schnell aus. „Der ausgerufene Erbe des Großen Gottes kann nicht aus dem Himmel verbannt werden, nicht einmal vom Großen Gott selbst."

„Paragraph dreizehn", flüsterte Harry und tauschte verblüffte Blicke mit Minerva.

„Warum hat er dich dann nicht ausgerufen?", spie Lucius. „Alter Trottel."

„Nein, wir denken, dass uns da ein Puzzlestück fehlt", widersprach Voldemort. „Verrückt? Vielleicht nicht. Was, wenn Dumbledore ein Geheimnis hatte. Er hatte immer Gründe für alles." Er traf auf Harrys Blick. „Frag ihn. Wir müssen es wissen."

„Mylord…", begann Lucius mit einem Seufzen.

Harry, der erkannte, dass das kein besonders lustiger Streit werden würde, schloss seine Augen und streckte seine Fühler nach seinem Mentor in einem See von Gedanken aus, der nur durch einen schmalen Schimmer von seinen getrennt war. ‚Albus?'

Eine mentale Umarmung folgte und Harry entspannte sich. ‚Ihr habt das schneller rausgefunden, als ich erwartet hatte', kam das amüsierte Glucksen von Albus Dumbledore. ‚Natürlich war Tom schon immer brillant. Ich sollte nicht überrascht sein.'

Harry schluckte. ‚Albus, was ist das fehlende Puzzlestück? Warum will das Konzil mich tot sehen?'

‚Lange vor meiner Zeit gab es eine Geschichte, die von einem menschlichen Propheten gemacht wurde, bevor die Menschen anfingen, Dinge aufzuschreiben. Das Engelhafte Konzil hatte sie aus dem Himmel gebannt, aber es gibt immer noch eine Kopie in den Archiven. Das Konzil war sich nicht bewusst, dass ich sie kannte, soweit wie ich weiß', meinte Albus ernst.

‚Und wovon handelt die Geschichte?', flüsterte Harry.

Eine neue Stimme fuhr fort. ‚Die Geschichte erzählt von der Liebe eines Großen Gottes zu einem Dämonenlord. Dieser Große Gott sollte der Jüngste sein, den es jemals gab. Als Freund der Dämonen, Engel und Menschen sollte er wahren Frieden in die Welt bringen und die vernichten, die dagegen sind.'

‚Das Konzil muss die Geschichte mit dir verbunden haben', murmelte eine zweite Stimme. ‚Aber warum?'

‚Er hat viel Zeit mit Albus verbracht', warf eine wütend klingende, dritte Stimme ein. ‚Und du musst dich erinnern, wie schnell sie reagiert haben, als sie erfahren haben, dass Harry einen Dämon liebt? Alle wissen, dass er Menschen vergöttert.'

‚Aber er hat niemals einen getroffen, Osric. Also warum sich Sorgen machen?', fragte die zweite Stimme sanft.

‚Seine Liebe zu den Menschen wäre auch für mich genug gewesen, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre', gab der Mann namens Osric zurück.

‚Dann war es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, dass du es nicht warst', sagte die zweite Stimme trocken.

Bevor Osric antworten konnte, mischte sich Harry ein. ‚Also versucht das Konzil, eine mögliche Bedrohung zu erledigen, bevor sie wirklich eine werden kann. Das hab ich verstanden. Aber warum töten sie mich nicht einfach? Warum schicken sie mich auf die Erde und suchen erst Jahre später nach mir?'

‚Sie haben gerade einen neuen Anführer bekommen', meinte die erste Stimme sanft. ‚Dolores Umbridge hat von Fudge übernommen. Sie hat den Rest des Konzils dazu gebracht, sie zu wählen und ihn nicht.'

‚Sie mag dich nicht, seit du in deinem vierten Jahr ihre Patentochter in dem Flugwettbewerb geschlagen hast', sagte Albus ernst.

‚Die Kröte hat eine Patentochter?!', sagte Harry und war bei dem Gedanken sehr geschockt.

‚Du hast zu lange bei den Dämonen gelebt.' Osric lachte und klang nicht so, als würde er das als eine schlechte Sache ansehen.

‚Ja, sie hat eine Patentochter. Ginevra Weasley.' Albus seufzte.

‚A-aber Gin und ich waren Freunde!!', schrie Harry.

‚Ginevra ist kurz nach deinem Sieg in die Menschenwelt gegangen, wenn du dich mal erinnerst.' Eine vierte Stimme seufzte. ‚Du warst also schon auf eine Art mit einem Menschen befreundet, du hast es nur nicht erkannt. Dolores allerdings schon. Sie hat dich als mögliche Bedrohung gesehen. Du musst vernichtet werden.'

‚Oh, Hölle…'

„Harry?", kam eine besorgte Stimme außerhalb von Harrys Verstand.

‚Geh', befahl Albus, bevor er Harry zurück in die reale Welt schubste.

„Harry?", sagte Voldemort noch mal. Er, Lucius und Minerva standen alle um den Großen Gott und Sorge tanzte in ihren Augen.

Harry blinzelte sie dumpf an, bevor alle Gedanken auf ihn einflogen. Er wölbte sich nach hinten über den Stuhl. „Ich muss Gin finden!", rief er über seine Schulter, bevor er aus dem Raum flitzte.

Die drei im Raum sahen sich an. „Hat das irgendeinen Sinn für euch gemacht?", fragte Voldemort trocken.

„Uh, nein", erwiderte Lucius genauso trocken. Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Der Dämonenlord stöhnte. „Wir können nichts tun. Er ist auf der Oberfläche!"

„Er wird getötet!", flüsterte Minerva angstvoll.

„Nicht unbedingt", murmelte Lucius und rieb sich das Kinn. „Was soll das Konzil von einem einzigen, einsamen Dämon wollen?"

„Hmm, lass mich nachdenken? Ihn vielleicht töten?", gab Minerva zurück. „Wir sind im Krieg, Lucius! Er wird getötet, sobald sie ihn sehen!"

„Nicht unbedingt", summte Voldemort. „Das ist Harry Potter, von dem wir sprechen, Madame McGonagall. Du hast ihn sieben Jahre unterrichtet. Hast du ihn jemals dabei erwischt, wie er unvorsichtig war?"

Minervas Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Er hat seine Spuren immer versteckt."

„Er schafft das." Lucius schnaubte und winkte das Problem mit der Hand weg. „Wir sollten über die Taktik nachdenken. Ich liebe Harry wie einen Sohn, aber dieser Mann hat keinen Funken Strategie in sich!"

„Das macht ihn so attraktiv", erwiderte Voldemort und setzte sich wieder.

„Mylord, nichts für ungut, aber das ist nur bei Euch so." Lucius seufzte.

„Wissen wir", stimmte Voldemort zu und deutete auf eine Stelle der Karte. „Wenn die Engel weiter so vorgehen wie bisher, dann denken wir, dass sie diese Basis als nächstes angreifen. Wir brauchen einen Weg, sie zu verteidigen." Die beiden Berater seufzten und lehnten sich vor, um die Pläne zu diskutieren.

--- --- ---

Harry tanzte aus dem Blickfeld der Patrouille der Engelhaften Polizei und betrachtete das Haus vor ihm. Ginevra Weasley, wie er fühlen konnte, war dort drin. Er war ein wenig neugierig, wie dieses verdammte Haus immer noch stehen konnte, aber so wie er Gin kannte, hatte das Mädchen irgendwelche alte Magie gefunden, die es an einem Stück hielt.

Das war eins der Dinge, die Gin und Harry zusammengebracht hatte. Gin liebte es, alte Magie zu studieren, das Zeug, was einmal von allen drei Welten genutzt wurde. Harry, der ein Menschenfanatiker war, war überglücklich gewesen, die alten Archive nach den Menschen zu durchsuchen. Was er herausgefunden hatte, brachte ihn nur dazu, sie noch mehr zu lieben, trotz ihrer gewalttätigen Art und Gin war direkt an seiner Seite gewesen. Sie verliebte sich ebenfalls in die flügellose Rasse, bis sie den Drang gefühlt hatte, die Engelsakademie zu verlassen und unter ihnen zu leben, ohne dass ihre Familie und Freunde wieder von ihr gehört hatten. Harry wusste nur, dass sie noch lebte, da er sie durch das Erdenfernrohr beobachtet hatte. Er war so froh gewesen, als sie sich in eine merkwürdige Frau verliebt hatte, von der er später erfuhr, dass sie Luna Lovegood hieß. Er dachte, dass die beiden perfekt füreinander waren.

Er zog die Kapuze seiner modifizierten Dämonenrobe hoch, glitt durch den Vorgarten und versteckte sich in den Schatten der Tür. Er wartete, bis die nächste Patrouille vorbei war, bevor er scharf gegen die hölzerne Tür klopfte.

Die Tür wurde von einer wütend aussehenden Frau mit blondem Haar geöffnete. Sie beäugte Harry kalt. „Wir wollen deine Art hier nicht", zischte sie.

Harrys Fuß verhinderte, dass er die Tür ins Gesicht bekam. „Ich will nur sehen, dass es Gin gut geht. Ich hab nichts mit der Engelhaften Polizei zu tun, die euer Haus bewacht", sagte er schnell.

Luna Lovegood schnarrte: „Darauf wette ich. Hau ab." Sie begann wieder, die Tür zu schließen und hatte mehr Kraft als Harrys einzelner Fuß.

„Sag ihr, ich hab die Informationen, die das Konzil uns nie sehen lässt. Sag ihr, dass ich die Geheimnisse der Dämonen kenne", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich bin im Park, wenn sie sie wissen will." Dann drehte er sich um und huschte wieder durch den Vorgarten.

Rufe und Lichtkegel folgten seinem Verschwinden. Da er keine andere Wahl hatte, öffnete er seine schwarzen Flügel und sprang in die Luft. Er nutzte eine Technik, die ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte, als er viel jünger war, um den Polizeiwaffen ausweichen zu können. Als er aus ihrer Reichweite war, nutzte er einen einfachen Strömspruch, um in den Park nicht weit von dem verfallenen Haus zu kommen. Er setzte sich in einen Baum und lehnte sich erholsam zurück.

--- --- ---

„Gin, Love, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist…", erklang Lunas Stimme durch die Bäume.

Harry setzte sich schnell auf und scannte mit seinen Augen den Boden. Er kam schnell zu der Einsicht, dass sie noch nicht in Sicht waren, aber zu ihm kamen.

„Luna, nicht viele Menschen wissen von meinem Interesse an Dämonischer Magie und deine Beschreibung klingt sehr nach meinem besten Freund in der Akademie." Gin seufzte und klang alt und erschöpft. Harry biss sich traurig auf die Lippe.

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Er hat schwarze Flügel, Gin. Du hast mir immer gesagt, dass die mit den schwarzen Flügeln tödlich sind", zischte Luna, als sie in seine Sicht kamen.

Harry sprang von seinem Ast und landete locker auf dem Boden. „Sind wir", stimmte er zu.

Luna schrie auf und krallte sich Gins Arm. Der Engel verengte allerdings nur die Augen. „Harry James Potter, was im Namen des Himmels hast du gemacht, dass du gefallen bist?"

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ich wurde natürlich erwischt."

„Erwischt bei was?", wollte Gin wissen, als ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln zuckten.

„Einen Dämon zu lieben." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf seine Nägel runter.

„Du? Einen Dämon? Oh, alles klar." Gin lachte auf, was aber schnell erstarb, als Harry nur die Stirn runzelte. „Es ist wahr. Du bist in etwas verliebt, was du gefürchtet hast, seit du zwei bist", flüsterte die Frau mit weiten Augen.

„Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen. Ich habe die nettesten Dämonen der Welt getroffen, netter als einige der Engel, die ich getroffen habe. Ich habe gelernt, unter die Oberfläche zu gucken", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Gins Augen verengten sich. „Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen? Was genau meinst du damit?"

Harry lächelte kalt. „Warum denkst du, dass ich irgendwas außer dem meine?"

„Weil ich dich kenne, Harry. Alles, was du sagst, wenn du diesen Blick in deinen Augen hast, hat mehr als eine Bedeutung. Das hast du von Remus gelernt", schoss Gin heftig zurück.

Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ginevra, vertraust du mir?", fragte er ernst.

Gins Augen weiteten sich. „Natürlich. Du bist immer noch mein Bruder im Herzen", flüsterte sie.

Harry nickte. „Komm mit mir in die Hölle. Ich werde alles da erklären, aber ich kann nicht riskieren, dass das Konzil etwas herausfindet, wenn ich das hier sage."

„Und ich?", wollte Luna erregt wissen.

Harry lächelte die Blonde an. „Ich hab gesehen, wie ihr beide euch verliebt und jahrelang in Frieden gelebt habt. Du bist willkommen, wenn du uns begleiten willst, Miss Lovegood."

„Du hast mich beobachtet, nachdem ich gegangen bin?", murmelte Gin verblüfft.

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu. „Duh. Musste doch wissen, ob du was Wichtiges herausfindest." Gin lachte. „Kommt." Harry streckte seine Hände den beiden Frauen entgegen.

Gin lächelte Luna beruhigend zu, dann trat sie vor und nahm fest Harrys Hand. Luna atmete tief ein, dann nahm sie Harrys andere Hand. In aller Stille verschwanden die drei.

--- --- ---

Sobald sie in der Hölle waren, fand sich Harry in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Gin vergrub das Gesicht im Nacken ihres alten Freundes und zog seinen Geruch ein. „Oh, Gott, ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte sie.

Harry schlang seine Arme vorsichtig um den Engel und schloss seine Augen. „Da sind wir schon zwei."

„Wie süß", kam eine trockene Stimme hinter den beiden Engeln. „Wir haben schon gedacht, dass du für die Ewigkeit da oben bleiben willst."

Harry löste sich von einer geschockten Gin und drehte sich zu dem Dämonenlord um. „Also, Voldemort…", begann er.

Voldemort lachte und Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Vielleicht, Harry, wenn du das nächste Mal abhaust, solltest du uns eine bessere Erklärung als ‚Ich muss Gin finden' geben, hm?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und verbeugte sich tief. „Ihr müsst mir meine Plötzlichkeit verzeihen, Mylord, aber ich hatte Dinge, die ich erledigen musst", gab er ruhig zurück.

Der Dämonenlord lächelte. „Das sehen wir. Wirst du uns vorstellen?"

Harry schnaubte, drehte sich aber zu Gin und Luna, die sich gegenseitig an den Händen hielten, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. „Gin, Luna, das ist der Dämonenlord Voldemort." Er lächelte schwach. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, er ist ein großer Teddybär."

„Sind wir nicht!", rief Voldemort erbost aus.

Luna und Gin lächelten beide ziemlich nervös. „Das sehe ich", sagte Gin schwach.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Lover. „Voldemort, diese reizenden Ladys sind der Mensch, Luna Lovegood, und der Engel, Ginevra Weasley."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. „Weasley?"

„Ja, Weasley." Harry verengte ebenfalls seine Augen. „Sie ist meine Freundin und das nächste, was ich an einer Schwester habe. Wag es nicht, sie zu verletzen."

Der Dämonenlord runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist besser nicht so wie der Rest ihrer Familie."

„Auf keinen Fall", stellte Harry heraus, dann grinste er den Engel und den Menschen an. „Ne?"

Gin runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat meine Familie getan?"

„Sich auf die Seite des Konzils gestellt", knurrte der Dämonenlord.

Gins Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Was hat das Konzil getan?"

„Du meinst, du weißt das nicht?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ich hab gedacht, dass sie dich zumindest informiert haben, da du ja die Polizeipatrouillen vor deinem Haus hast."

„Die sollen uns genauso im Haus, wie andere aus dem Haus halten", spie Luna. „Verfickte Engel. Ein Fetter wollte vor ein paar Tagen zu Gin und sagte etwas davon, alle auf dem Planeten zu töten und endlich ihr Geburtsrecht einzufordern."

Harry setzte sich mit einem geschockten Blick. „Hölle und Himmel."

Voldemort eilte zu dem jungen Gott. „Harry? Was ist los?", flüsterte er.

Harry sah Gin an, die immer noch die Stirn runzelte. „Deine Patin ist verrückt geworden, Gin."

„Harry!" Voldemort zwang Harry ihn anzusehen. „Erkläre das. Jetzt."

„Ich denke, wir möchten alle eine Erklärung", schnarrte Lucius, als er und Minerva in den Raum traten. Sie schienen sich auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt zu haben, da sie sich endlich mal nicht gegenseitig anfauchten.

Gin starrte ihre alte Verwandlungsprofessorin an. „Madame McGonagall?! Was macht Ihr hier?!"

„Auf mein Mündel aufpassen", schoss Minerva zurück.

„Du machst einen verdammt schlechten Job, kann ich dir sagen." Lucius schnaubte.

„Glaubst du, du könntest es besser?", gab Minerva zurück.

„Würdet ihr beide mal länger als drei Sekunden die Klappe halten?", zischte Voldemort und seine roten Augen blitzten gefährlich. Sowohl Lucius als auch Minerva schlossen ihre Münder schnell. Der Dämonenlord sah den Großen Gott wieder an. „Harry, bitte, du musst uns diese Dinge erklären."

Harry nickte. „Dolores Umbridge ist jetzt der Kopf des Konzils, sie hat die anderen Konzilmitglieder erpresst, sie zu wählen." Harry sah zu Luna rüber und ignorierte den Blick auf Gins Gesicht, als sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählte. „Die Frau, die vorbeikam, hatte die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kröte?", fragte er höflich.

„Ähm, ja, ehrlich gesagt, schon…" Luna nickte.

„Dolores…", flüsterte Gin. „Was ist mit ihr passiert, seit ich weg bin?"

„Wartet mal, einer der machthungrigen Engel ist ihre Patin?", rief Lucius aus. „Autsch, ich glaube, ich brauche gleich einen Kopfschmerztrank."

„Mach daraus zwei." Minerva stöhnte und rieb sich den Kopf.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „Was war das fehlende Puzzlestück? Hat Dumbledore dir das gesagt?"

Harry nickte. „Vor Jahren gab es eine Geschichte, die das Konzil aus der Zeit gebannt hat. Es war eine Prophezeiung von einem Großen Gott, dem jüngsten aller Zeiten, der sich in den Dämonenlord verliebte und die drei Welten in Frieden vereint."

„Oh, Großer Gott", hauchte Minerva.

„Davon habe ich nie gehört…", murmelte Lucius.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich nie hier unten angekommen", murmelte Minerva.

„Das hab ich selbst rausbekommen, danke."

„Oh, wirklich?"

„Ich sollte…"

„Lucius! Minerva!", schnappte Voldemort. „Ihr beansprucht unsere Geduld."

„Sorry, Mylord", murmelten die beiden im Chor.

Als Voldemort sich zurück zu seinem Lover drehte, fand er, dass Gin sich vor Harry gekniet hatte und seine Hände hielt. „Harry? Bist du der Große Gott?", fragte die Frau ernst.

Harry nickte schwach. „Ja." Voldemort spannte sich neben ihm an.

Gin biss sich auf ihre Lippe, dann zog sie Harry in eine schmerzhafte Umarmung. „Freunde für immer", flüsterte sie.

„Familie im Herzen", stimmte Harry mit belegter Stimme zu.

Der Dämonenlord seufzte erleichtert auf. Es schien, als müsste er nicht noch einen Weasley aus der Hölle schmeißen.

--- --- ---

„Sie nennen sich Oberflächenamulette."

„Wie seltsam." Gin drehte den kleinen Edelstein in ihrer Hand. „Und du sagst, dass das der einzige Weg in oder aus der Hölle ist?"

„Jap." Harry grinste seine Freundin an. Er zeigte ihr die dämonischen Gegenstände, die er besaß. Der Dämonenlord saß an seinem Schreibtisch und tat so, als würde er sie nicht beobachten und Luna ruhte sich in dem Zimmer aus, das ihr und Gin im Palast zugeteilt worden war. „Ich gucke mal, dass Voldemort dir auch eins gibt."

„Wir erledigen nicht den ganzen verdammten Papierkram", knurrte der Dämonenlord.

Harry grinste den Rücken des älteren Mannes an. „Dann tu's nicht. Du hast mir nie offiziell eins gegeben, oder? Und du musst jedem Großen Gott eins zukommen lassen…"

„Oh, du bist ein kleiner Dämon!" Gin lachte.

Voldemort grummelte etwas vor sich hin, dann zog er ein Amulett aus der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches und warf es dem Großen Gott zu, der es fing und dann Gin reichte. „Und jetzt lass uns arbeiten."

„Love, wenn du arbeiten wollen würdest, dann wärst du in deinem Büro, nicht in unserem Schlafzimmer", stellte Harry strahlend fest. „Und außerdem würdest du dann nicht wieder das Dickens Buch lesen!"

Voldemort fuhr mit einem genervten Blick zu Harry herum. „Dickens zu lesen ist Arbeit!"

„Nicht, wenn du es schon fünften Mal gelesen hast", erwiderte Harry überfröhlich. „Und wenn es wirkliche Arbeit wäre, dann hättest du nicht einen Illusionszauber auf dem Buch, um das Cover zu verstecken."

„Und wir könnten uns an dem Buch erfreuen, wenn du mit Schummeln aufhören und nicht auf alles in diesem verdammten Raum Desillusionszauber sprechen würdest."

„Au." Harry zuckte zusammen. „Verzeih mir, dass ich neugierig war."

„Wir vergeben dir, dass du ein Engel bist, aber niemals deine Neugier", gab der Dämonenlord zurück.

Harry sah mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick zu Gin, die leise in eine Hand lachte. „Hat das für dich irgendeinen Sinn gemacht?"

Gin brach in lautes Gelächter aus, als Voldemort aufstand und zu den beiden rüberkam. Der Dämonenlord zog Harry an seinem Arm und schubste ihn zur Tür des Schlafzimmers. „Du kannst gehen, bis du gelernt hast, dich zu benehmen, Potter."

„Aber ich weiß, wie ich mich benehmen muss!" Harry lachte.

Der Dämonenlord hört mit dem Ziehen auf und warf dem Großen Gott einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Beweis es."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist hoffnungslos", beschloss er, bevor er hochsprang und, mit ein wenig Hilfe seiner Flügel, den Mund des Dämonenlords mit seinem einfing. Voldemort knurrte auf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich zurück, während er sich leicht runter beugte, damit Harry sich nicht so strecken musste, um ihn zu erreichen.

Gin schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf. „Ihr seid beide verrückt", rief sie ihnen zu und spielte mit ihrem neuen Oberflächenamulett.

Voldemort zog sich von seinem Lover zurück und grinste die Rothaarige an. „Wir glauben, uns wurde dasselbe gesagt, als wir aus dem Himmel geschmissen wurden."

Gin legte ihren Kopf neugierig zur Seite. „Du bist ein gefallener Engel?"

Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Titel und Harry schnaubte in die Robe des größeren Mannes. „Wir würden es bevorzugen, wenn du diesen Ausdruck nicht benutzen würdest. Wir sind der Dämonenlord."

Harry pikste den Dämonenlord in den Bauch und wurde daraufhin brüskiert angesehen. „Engel", zog er ihn mit leuchtenden Augen auf.

„Dämon", schoss Voldemort zurück und kämpfte gegen ein Lächeln an.

Gin schüttelte nur ihren Kopf bei dem Verhalten der beiden. „Wenn du mir meine Neugier vergibst, Lord Voldemort, aber warum wurdest du aus dem Himmel geschmissen", fragte sie.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als sich der Dämonenlord anspannte. „Voldemort?"

Voldemort seufzte. „Eine lange Geschichte, Madame Weasley."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er kannte den Ausdruck auf Gins Gesicht. Die Frau würde das nicht fallen lassen, keine Chance. Er konnte aber auch sagen, dass seinem Lover das Thema nicht gefiel. Natürlich war Harry auch neugierig. Er hatte niemals eine direkte Antwort des Mannes bekommen, was er getan hatte, dass er aus dem Himmel geschmissen wurde, außer einfache Scherze und gut versteckte Halblügen. Unentschlossen schloss Harry seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen zurück gegen die Brust des Dämonenlords.

Voldemort sah mit einem Seufzen runter und runzelte die Stirn. „Also gut", sagte er, bevor er einen verblüfften Harry auf den Arm nahm und sich zurück auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte. „Es hat alles mit unseren Eltern angefangen."

„Du meinst, du gibst ihnen für alles die Schuld." Gin schnaubte.

Der Dämonenlord warf dem Engel einen kalten Blick zu. „Ruhe."

Harry lachte und küsste den Dämon auf die Wange. „Egal wie…"

Voldemort lächelte den Großen Gott schwach an, bevor er fort fuhr: „Wir sagen, dass alles mit unseren Eltern anfing, weil es der Anfang war. Unsere Mutter wurde im Himmel geboren, nachdem ihre Mutter im letzten Krieg von einem Dämon vergewaltigt wurde. Sie, um dem Krieg zu entkommen, verließ den Himmel für die Erde, als sie noch ein Teenager war…"

Gins Augen weiteten sich. „So jung?"

Voldemort nickte grimmig. „Sie verbrachte etwas über dreißig Jahre auf der Oberfläche, bevor sie meinen Vater traf, der ein Mensch war, und ihn heiratete. Er war immer vorsichtig ihr gegenüber, obwohl er sie liebte, nach dem was wir später herausgefunden hatten, aber als er erfuhr, dass sie mit uns schwanger war, warf er sie aus dem Haus. Unsere Mutter, die keinen anderen Platz hatte, wo sie mit ihrem Problem hingehen konnte, floh zurück in den Himmel. Der Krieg hatte vor etwas über einem Jahrzehnt davor aufgehört und der Himmel war lange geheilt von den strukturellen Schäden.

Unsere Großmutter war noch am Leben, als unsere Mutter zurückkehrte und nahm meine Mutter ohne ein Wort wieder bei sich auf, obwohl die anderen Engel sie vor ihrer Halbdämonentochter warnten. Unsere Großmutter war jedoch eine liebe Frau, trotz ihrer harten Umstände und hätte niemals jemanden abgewiesen, der Hilfe brauchte. Sie half unserer Mutter durch die Geburt und half uns großzuziehen.

Kurz nachdem wir zehn wurden, kehrte meine Mutter wieder auf die Oberfläche zurück, damit sie ohne uns zu ihrem Ehemann zurückkehren konnte." Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

Harry umarmte den Dämonenlord fest. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich sehr um dich gesor…"

„Sie sorgte sich kaum und die Engel mochten sie nicht. Wenn unsere Großmutter nicht auf eine vernünftige Engelsausbildung gepocht hätte und sie überredet hätte, uns bei ihr zu lassen, hätte unsere Mutter uns wahrscheinlich mitgenommen und uns in einem Waisenhaus oder auf der Straße verrotten lassen. Großmutter hat uns sogar gesagt, dass sie genau das befürchtete", erklärte Voldemort seinen Zuhören mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, wieso wir jetzt noch leben."

Harry ließ ein gequältes Geräusch los und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Roben des Dämonenlords, während Gin wegsah. „Wie hieß deine Großmutter?", fragte die junge Frau ihre Finger.

„Margarete Meylan", antwortete Voldemort prompt.

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch. „Sie ist immer noch…"

„Ja, ist sie", stimmte Voldemort gequält zu.

Gin schluckte. „Machst du weiter?", fragte sie sanft, als die Stille, die den Worten des Dämonenlords folgte, zu erdrückend wurde.

Voldemort nickte. „Wir wurden im Himmel auf Grund unserer Eltern nie nett aufgenommen. Wir wurden gemobbt und gequält und es gefiel uns nicht, aber wir haben uns nie gewehrt, da das nicht die Art eines Engels war. Nachdem unsere Mutter gegangen war, wurden die Quälereien noch schlimmer bis wir eines Tages, viele Jahre später, von einem unserer Quäler aus der Sicht der sorglosen Lehrer und Klassenkameraden gezogen wurden, angefüllt mit Hass auf uns, und verprügelt wurden. Wir haben unsere Beherrschung verloren und töteten ihn."

Gin ließ ein schwaches Wimmern los und starrte den Dämonenlord mit weiten Augen an. Harry schloss nur seine Augen und krallte sich in die Robe seines Lovers. Er hatte gewusst, dass ein Teil der Story vom Tod handelte.

„Wir wurden nicht erwischt, da wir alle Spuren verschwinden ließen. Wir wurden später von den Freunden des Engels gestellt, die wissen wollten, wo er war, aber wir haben sie auch getötet. Es gab eine große Untersuchung wegen den Toden, aber wir haben unsere Spuren wieder gut verwischt und wurden nicht gefangen. Die meisten Engel verdächtigten uns nicht, da wir so ruhig waren und als schwach angesehen wurden. Nicht einmal unsere Großmutter vermutete es, obwohl das gewesen sein könnte, weil sie von ihrer törichten Liebe zu uns geblendet war."

Harry biss sich traurig auf die Lippe. /Sie war nicht töricht/, wollte er schreien, aber er wusste, dass Voldemort solche Gedanken nicht beachtete. Gin sah so aus, als hätte sie ähnliche Gedanken.

„Nach dem Tod unserer Hauptfolterer wurden wir in Ruhe gelassen und konnten in Frieden weiter lernen. Am Tage unseres Abschlusses wurden wir auf dem Weg zur Feier von dem Bruder des Engels angegriffen, den wir getötet hatten und wir töteten ihn auch, um am Leben zu bleiben. In unserer Eile vergaßen wir einen Blutfleck auf unserem linken Flügel…"

Harry keuchte. „Das war der Flügel, der gebrochen war!"

Gin runzelte die Stirn. „He?"

Voldemort winkte bei der Unterbrechung mit der Hand. „Seid still." Harry und Ginny nickten und lehnten sich wieder zurück. „Das Blut wurde von einem unserer Lehrer während der Zeremonie gesehen und wir wurden hinterher deswegen gefragt. Da hatte man die Leiche des toten Engels schon gesehen und wir wurden schuldig gesprochen. Dumbledore zwang uns zuzugeben, dass wir die anderen auch getötet haben und auf der Verhandlung wurden wir schuldig gesprochen. Unser Urteil war ein gefallener Engel zu werden, sowie den Flügel, der uns verraten hatte, gebrochen und befleckt zu lassen."

„Befleckt?" Gin runzelte die Stirn.

Harry beantwortete ihre Frage mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das heißt, dass der Blutfleck niemals entfernt werden kann. Es ist ein Weg, einen Engel als Mörder zu kennzeichnen. Sogar Dämonen betrachten Befleckte mit Vorsicht."

„Trotzdem. Das scheint mir eine ziemlich schwere Strafe zu sein", erwiderte Gin fest. „Hat es ihnen nichts gemacht, dass du von ihnen gemobbt wurdest?"

„Wir sind ein Dämonensprössling", erwiderte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme. „Wir verdienten die Behandlung, die wir erhalten haben."

„Hast du nicht! Blut macht nicht den Menschen!", rief Gin.

Harry schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Tut es doch, wenn man nach dem Engelhaften Gesetzbuch geht", murmelte er traurig. „Paragraph 32 sagt, dass kein Nachfahre dämonischen Blutes, egal wie dünn es ist, sich gegen eine Bestrafung wehren darf, die sie wegen ihrem ‚schlechten Blutes' erhalten."

„Und die Paragraphen 40, 42 und 43 sagen uns, auf welche Rechte wir uns nicht berufen dürfen. Das Recht einer Verhandlung ist eins davon – wir hatten Glück, dass wir überhaupt eine bekommen haben", fügte Voldemort hinzu.

Gin sah geschockt hast. „Harry, du musst diese Gesetze ändern."

„Das habe ich vor", erwiderte Harry mit kalten Augen. „Sobald ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Albus erfüllt habe, das Konzil aus dem Amt zu heben."

„Oooh… Das wird Dolores nicht gefallen." Gin lachte.

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. „Momentan hat das Konzil noch zu viel Macht, als dass wir es auflösen können. Mit der Engelhaften Polizei auf ihrer Seite, kann keiner sie zerschlagen."

Gins Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf. „Ich hab gerade eine Idee gehabt."

„Oh, nein…" Harry stöhnte.

„Was für eine Idee, Madame Weasley?", fragte Voldemort misstrauisch.

Gin stand mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf. „Harry, wie viele Engel sind hier unten?"

„Du, Tante Petunia, Minerva und ich", flüsterte Harry.

„Hol deine Tante und Madame McGonagall. Wir gehen in den Himmel."

„Was?!" Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Harry aufstand. „Nein! Das verbieten wir!"

Harry warf seinem Lover einen traurigen Blick zu. „Voldemort, du, Lucius und Minerva seid gut darin, dieses ganze Kriegszeug zu planen, aber ich fühle mich hier unten nutzlos. Wenn wir Zuhause Unterstützung bekommen können, dann könnten wir das Konzil von innen zerschlagen."

„Wir…"

„Bitte, lass mich das tun."

Voldemort stand auf und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Wenn es wirklich dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich dich nicht stoppen", flüsterte er in das wirre Haar des Großen Gottes. „Sei einfach nur vorsichtig." Er lehnte sich vor, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen, der nickte. Dann sah er zu Gin rüber. „Du wirst auf ihn aufpassen oder wir köpfen dich."

Gin lächelte. „Natürlich. Ist es okay, wenn Luna hier unten bleibt?"

„Wir passen auf sie auf", erwiderte Voldemort.

Harry streckte sich und küsste den Dämonenlord. „Wir sind zurück, bevor du es erwartest, Love", versprach er. Dann trat er zurück und, seine Augen geschlossen, veränderte seine Flügel wieder zu einem reinen Weiß und ging mit Gin zu dem Zimmer seiner Tante und dem Büro, das Minerva gegeben worden war.

--- --- ---

Nach nur ein paar Stunden im Himmel hatte das Einsatzkommando von vier Engeln nicht nur eine Basis gefunden, von wo sie handeln konnten, sondern auch einige Verbündete. Remus Lupin und Sirius Black hatten kurz nach Albus Tod eine Rebellion gegründet. Als sie Harry lebend und ungebunden sahen, waren sie überglücklich und hatten ihr Patenkind und seine Freunde mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Harry hatte sich dagegen entschieden, noch mehr Leuten von seiner neuen Position als Großer Gott zu erzählen. Er wusste, dass solche Neuigkeiten eine große Erleichterung und eine Moralstärkung wären, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass das Konzil es herausfand. Minerva stimmte seinen Gedanken bei dieser Sache zu und da sie seine Beraterin war, hielt er bei der Entscheidung fest, sogar als Gin ihm sagte, dass er es den Mitgliedern der Rebellion sagen sollte.

„Gin, wenn das Konzil es herausfindet, dann töten sie jeden, der Kontakt mit mir gehabt haben könnte und jeden, den ich liebe. Wenn sie es herausfinden, dann durchkämmen sie die Welten auf der Suche nach mir. Ich kann nicht der Grund für so viele Tode sein", hatte Harry ihr erklärt, damit seine ‚Schwester' nicht allen davon erzählte, wenn er nicht hinsah. Der Schock auf Gins Gesicht, als sie erkannte, welche Konsequenzen ein Leck ausrichten konnten, war all die Versicherung, die Harry brauchte, um ihr zu vertrauen.

Als die Uhr im Himmel Mitternacht schlug, warf Harry sich seinen schweren Reiseumhang um, um sich vor der kalten Nachtluft zu schützen und ging zur Tür der Basis.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Minerva und schien wie aus dem Nichts hinter dem jungen Engel aufzutauchen.

Harry seufzte und stoppte. „Ich muss etwas tun. Ich habe die Runden der Wachen die ganze Nacht beobachtet, hab mir ihre Routine gemerkt. Versuch nicht, mich aufzuhalten."

Minerva verzog ihre Lippen. „Nimm zumindest jemanden mi…"

„Nein." Harrys Blick wurde eisig, als er zu seiner Beraterin aufsah. „Das ist eine Reise, die ich alleine machen muss."

„Harry, ich kann dich nicht alleine daraus las…"

„Ich gebe dir da keine Wahl, Minerva", unterbracht Harry sie. „Und wenn du versuchst, mir zu folgen, dann wirst du mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen."

Minerva verzog ihre Lippe. „Du hast zu viel Zeit in der Hölle verbracht."

„Nein." Harry setzte seine Kapuze auf und versteckte sein Gesicht im Schatten. „Ich habe nur zu viel Zeit mit Voldemort verbracht. Gute Nacht, Madame McGonagall."

„Gute Nacht, Master Potter. Versuch dich nicht umbringen zu lassen."

„Das ist mein Plan", versicherte Harry ihr, bevor er in die Nacht hinausschoss.

Mit Leichtigkeit vermied Harry die Wachen, die den Platz vor ihrer Basis patrouillierten. Als er die Reichweite seiner Beobachtung verließ, wurde er langsamer und bewegte sich vorsichtiger vorwärts. Das Haus, zu dem er flog, lag in den äußeren Bereichen der Wolkenbänke der Stadt. Es würde die ganze Nacht dauern, um dorthin zu kommen. Mit etwas Glück war sein Ausflug nicht umsonst. Mit etwas Glück würde die Frau, die einmal mit seinem Großvater befreundet war und James und Harry als Ersatzneffen angenommen hatte, ihn nicht abweisen oder auf der Stelle töten.

--- --- ---

Harry klopfte nervös an die Tür des letzten Hauses vor dem Abhang ins Große Blau. Tageslicht hatte die Wolken der Hauptstadt des Himmels umarmt und er fühlte sich unglaublich ungeschützt hier, wo es keine Wolkenbüsche gab, wo er sich dahinter verstecken konnte oder aufgebauschte Weiden, auf deren Äste er fliegen konnte. Sogar die Häuser standen soweit voneinander entfernt, dass es keine guten Verstecke gab. Er erwartete fast, jeden Moment erschossen zu werden.

Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich und ein ältlicher Engel warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Wer bist du?"

Harry atmete tief ein, dann ließ er seine Kapuze zurückfallen.

Strahlend blaue Augen weiteten sich. „Himmel. Komm rein, bevor dich jemand sieht, Harry!"

Harry lächelte und trat schnell ins Haus. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du dich auch von mir abgewandt hättest, Tantchen."

Die Frau ließ ein stöhnendes Seufzen los. „Zieh den Umhang aus, bevor du dich zu Tode schwitzt und setz dich. Ich würde gerne wissen, wieso du den ganzen Weg hieraus gekommen bist, um mit mir zu reden, wenn du Angst hattest, dass ich dich sofort umbringe."

Harry hing seinen Umhang an die schwebende Garderobe neben der Tür und folgte dem anderen Engel in die Küche. Er setzte sich dort an den Tisch und lächelte die Frau an, die sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte. „Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich tötest, Tantchen, aber ich habe gehofft, dass du es nicht tust."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Junge."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Junge mehr, Tantchen."

Die Frau sah ihn scharf an. „Nein, bist du nicht", stimmte sie nach einem Moment zu. „Du bist jetzt ein junger Mann." Sie stand auf und ging zu einem der Schränke. „Fang an."

Harry fuhr sich mit einem schweren Seufzen durchs Haar. „Ich bin sicher, dass du die Nachrichten mitbekommen hast…"

„Warum sollte ich?" Der Engel warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich hab dir einmal, ich hab dir tausend Mal gesagt, dass ich in Abgeschiedenheit lebe."

„Nein, tust du nicht", erwiderte Harry mit einem Hauch Belustigung. „Du willst nur, dass alle denken, dass du abgeschieden lebst. Du könntest deine Nase nicht mal aus den Angelegenheiten der Stadt raushalten, wenn sie dir jemand abschneiden würde."

Die Frau lachte. Es war ein bitteres Lachen. „Wie Recht du hast, Harry. Also gut. Ich habe von deinen Verbrechen und deiner Bestrafung gehört. Ich bin auch auf dem neuesten Stand bei diesem kleinen Massaker, bei dem das Engelhafte Konzil denkt, dass sie damit davonkommen können, jetzt wo der Große Gott ohne Nachfolger gestorben ist."

„Oh, er hat einen Nachfolger", versicherte Harry ihr ernst. „Es ist nur für den momentan Großen Gott nicht möglich, sich mit dem Konzil zu befassen, da die soviel Macht über die Engelhafte Polizei haben."

Die Frau warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du weißt, dass ich mich in solche Dinge nicht einmische, Harry. Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie kalt.

Harry seufzte. „Guck mal, ich hab deinen Enkel getroffen…"

„Tom?" Blaue Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast Tom getroffen? Und er hat dich nicht getötet?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, hat er nicht. Wir sind Freunde, okay? Einer meiner Freunde hat ihn dazu gebracht, uns die Geschichte zu erzählen, wieso er gefallen ist und als er dich erwähnt hat, wusste ich, dass du wissen willst, wie es ihm geht."

Margaret Meylan, denn sie war der Engel, warf Harry einen scharfsinnigen Blick zu. „Du willst was, oder? Du erzählst mir von meinem Enkel, aber willst etwas dafür."

„Nein, Tantchen, ich habe nie ges…"

„Du musstest nicht, Harry." Margaret drehte sich weg. „Ich bin eine alte Frau. Ich hab nicht mehr viel, wofür ich lebe. Du und Tom seid die einzigen Leute, die noch leben, um die ich mich sorge, weißt du? Für euch beiden würde ich wahrscheinlich alles tun. Also nenn deinen Preis. Wenn ich das tun kann, dann mache ich es. Wenn nicht, dann sterbe ich bei dem Versuch", sagte sie mit stumpfer Stimme, als sie etwas Brot mit Butter bestrich.

„Nein", flüsterte Harry. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Ich würde mir nie vergeben, wenn du wegen mir sterben würdest."

Margaret sah Harry über ihre Schulter an. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie als Antwort auf Harrys schmerzerfüllte Worte.

Harry sah auf den Tisch. „Sehr gut. Er ist der Dämonenlord, weißt du."

„Ich wusste immer, dass der Junge zu etwas großem bringen würde", kommentierte Margaret, als sie einen Teller mit Butterbroten vor Harry stellte. „Du auch, Master Auf-Platz-Eins-der-Fahndungsliste-des-Konzils."

„Klasse. Danke." Harry schob den Teller weg und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Das ist etwas, worauf man wirklich stolz sein kann."

Margaret setzte sich neben den jungen Mann. „Tom ist der Dämon, in den du dich verliebt hast, oder?"

Harry nickte wortlos und sah die Frau nicht an.

„Und du bist der Große Gott der Prophezeiung."

Harry nickte wieder und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, sich darüber zu wundern, woher die Frau die Prophezeiung kannte. Margaret hatte ihre Wege sogar an Top Secret Informationen zu kommen.

„Oh Harry…" Margaret zog Harry an ihre Brust und umarmte ihn fest.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Roben. Margaret war ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen, solange er denken konnte. Nur James und Harry wussten, wo sie lebte und waren auch die einzigen, die sie sehen wollte. Lily wusste von „Tantchen Margaret", durfte aber niemals mitkommen, da die Frau niemanden außer ihren „Jungs" sehen wollte. Harry verstand das nun alles, als er erfahren hatte, dass Margaret Voldemorts Großmutter war.

Jonah Potter, Harrys Großvater, war in der Akademie in Tom Riddle verknallt und wurde Toms einziger Freund in dem Versuch, ihm näher zu kommen. Als Tom als Gefallener ausgerufen wurde, hatte er jeden Kontakt verweigert, aber hatte die Briefe, die der andere ihm von Zeit zu Zeit schickte aufbewahrt. Auch blieb Jonah in Kontakt mit Margaret Meylan, die Toms Erziehungsberechtigte war bis zu dem Tag, wo er aus dem Himmel geflogen war und sie hatte Jonah sehr gern gewonnen. Als Jonah einen Sohn hatte, brachte er diesen eines Tages mit zu Margaret und sie hatte James Potter gerne in ihr Leben in selbstgewollter Abgeschiedenheit aufgenommen. In Jonahs Fußstapfen tretend brachte James seinen Sohn ebenfalls mit, um Margaret zu treffen und fügte ihn zu ihrem Leben ebenso hinzu.

Und nun war Harry der letzte der Potters. Er war derjenige, der die halbzerstörte Brücke überquert hatte, die Tom und Jonah einmal gebaut hatten. Er und Tom waren die letzten beiden Menschen, die Margaret noch liebte.

„Er würde es nicht zugeben, Tantchen, aber ich denke, er vermisst dich", flüsterte Harry der Frau zu.

„Er denkt wahrscheinlich eher, dass ich ihn verlassen habe und ihn wie die meisten anderen ansehe", erwiderte Margaret. Sie streichelte sanft durchs Harrys Haar. „Ist er glücklich?"

„Ja."

„Und ihr liebt euch?"

„Ja."

„Das ist alles, was ich euch beiden wünschen kann." Margaret seufzte gequält auf. „Soll ich dir in deinem kleinen Krieg helfen, Harry?"

„Ja."

Margaret zog sich von Harry zurück und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Befiehlst du mir, dir zu helfen?"

„Ich befehle meiner Familie nichts", gab Harry zurück. „Und ich frage dich nicht als Großer Gott, sondern als dein Neffe und als Lover deines Enkels, dass du uns bitte hilfst, die Welten vor diesem bekloppten Engelhaften Konzil zu retten."

Margaret küsste Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf die Stirn. „Natürlich helfe ich dir, mein Schatz", versicherte sie ihm. „Und das erste, wobei ich dir helfe, ist, dass du Schlaf bekommst. Du kannst nicht in einem Krieg kämpfen, wenn du völlig erschöpft bist."

„Bin ich nicht", widersprach Harry.

Margaret lächelte. „Doch, bist du. Warum gehst du nicht in dein Zimmer und machst ein paar Nickerchen, während ich eine Warnung an meine Verbindungsleute schicke, dass wir gegen das Konzil kämpfen."

Harry seufzte. „Oh, okay. Meine Paten leiten eine kleine Rebellion in der Stadt. Wenn du jemanden zu ihnen schicken könntest, der ihnen sagt, dass ich okay bin, wäre das großartig. Es sollen sich nicht alle Sorgen um mich machen", murmelte er, als er aufstand.

„Natürlich werde ich", versicherte Margaret ihm. „Soll ich eine Art Code nehmen, damit sie wissen, dass es wirklich von dir ist?"

Harry tippte sich nachdenklich gegen sein Kinn. „Sag ihnen, dass der Gott der Prophezeiung daran arbeitet, die verlorenen Verbündeten des Gefallenen zusammen zu rufen, dessen Geschichte vor zwei Tagen erzählt wurde. Und adressiere es an Ginevra Weasley."

Margaret lächelte. „Das ist vage genug, so dass ich es nicht mal richtig verstehe. Sollte perfekt funktionieren. Und jetzt geh schlafen."

„Ich gehe, Tantchen. Man."

Harry verließ unter Gelächter den Raum.

--- --- ---

Oktober 2004, Himmel

Margaret und Harry arbeiteten unermüdlich mit den verschiedenen Engeln und Cheruben, die zu Margarets Verbindungen gehörten. Margarets Kreis bestand aus Leuten mit sehr unterschiedlichen Hintergründen. Sie hatte eine Person, die ein Mitglied der Konzilsarbeiter gewesen war und ein paar ehemalige hochrangige Mitglieder der Polizeikraft. Ein Mitglied hatte im Palast des Großen Gottes gearbeitet, der nach Albus Tod geschlossen worden war, während einige andere in großen Fabriken in der Stadt arbeiteten. Viele der Kreismitglieder waren schon im Kontakt mit der Rebellion, als Margaret und Harry sie erreichten und bildeten so eine feste Kommunikationsmöglichkeit zwischen den Anführern der Rebellion und dem kleinen Haus am Rande der Wolkenbank.

Als Gin und Minerva erst einmal sicher waren, dass es Harry war, der mit ihnen in Kontakt war und nicht ein Konzilsspion, gingen die Dinge schnell voran. Im Konzil kam auf Grund einiger rüder Briefe Uneinigkeit auf, die zwischen den Mitgliedern versendet wurden und alle schwuren, sie nie geschrieben zu haben. Fabriken wurden geschlossen, als die Arbeiter streikten oder die Maschinen kaputt gingen. Die Engelhafte Polizei baute Mist, als ihre Befehle nicht mehr klar, oder schlimmer, komplett falsch waren. Es gingen Gerüchte um, dass das Konzil Albus Dumbledore vergiftet hatte und dass der verstorbene Große Gott lange genug gelebt hatte, um den Mantel weiterzugeben, trotz der Versuche des Konzils, das zu verhindern.

Die Stadt gärte mit Gerüchten, Ärger und Umbruch. Ein Scherz in den Hauptquartieren der Rebellion war es, dass ein Dämon mitten durch die Stadt wandern konnte und von hunderten willkommen geheißen würde.

Als Harry dieses Gerücht hörte, beschloss er es zu testen. Also, sehr zu Margarets Schock, ließ er seine Flügel schwarz werden, dann flog er in die Stadt und lief über den Marktplatz.

Arme schnappten ihn und zogen ihn in einen geschlossenen Laden, als er kaum den Boden des Platzes berührt hatte. „Bist du wahnsinnig?!", zischte Minerva.

Harry zog sich von seiner Beraterin zurück. „Ich teste eine Theorie."

„Du wirst umgebracht werden!!"

„Werde ich nicht. Wir haben Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen." Harry warf der Frau einen gefährlichen Blick zu. „Versuch nicht noch einmal, mich aufzuhalten."

„Ich werde diesen Befehl ignorieren", erwiderte Minerva grimmig, schnappte sich Harrys Arm und hielt ihn so von der Straße fern. „Du musst mir vergeben, Mylord, aber ich kann dich nicht daraus lassen, wenn du umgebracht werden könntest."

„Minerva, lass mich los!" Harry versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, aber sie hielt ihn fest.

„Harry, ich kann dich nicht daraus gehen lassen."

„Verdammt!"

Stille fiel ziemlich plötzlich über den Platz und sowohl der Große Gott als auch seine Hauptberaterin sahen zum Friedensbrunnen. Der Dämonenlord Voldemort stand auf dem höchsten Teil des Brunnens und hatte mindestens zehn Dämonen bei sich, die alle tödlich aussehende Speere in den Händen hielten.

„Was zur Hölle…" Minervas Mund fiel bei dem Anblick auf.

Harry nutzte ihren Moment des Schocks, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und tanzte durch die Luft zum Dämonenlord. „Interessant, dich hier zu sehen", scherzte er, als er vor dem Mann landete.

Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Vielleicht nicht. Deine Schwester hat ein Meeting einberufen."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Was? Nein, hat sie nicht."

Scharlachrote Augen verengten sich. „Dann war sie es." Er nickte zu jemandem hinter Harry. „Wir hatten die Befürchtung."

Harry fuhr herum, dann zeigte er seine Zähne bei der Gruppe Konzilsmitglieder. „Eine Überraschung, euch hier zu sehen!", rief er zu ihnen herüber.

„Kehr in die Hölle zurück, Potter! Wie wollen nur mit dem Dämonenlord sprechen!", rief Dolores Umbridge zurück.

„Harr…", begann Voldemort, als er erkannte, was Harry vorhatte, aber da flog der Große Gott schon zu Boden.

Harry ignorierte seinen Lover. „Ich bin der Gesandte meines Lords, ihr sprecht mit mir", sagte er kalt, als er auf dem Boden vor den Konzilmitgliedern landete. Zwei von Voldemorts Wachen verließen die größere Einheit und landeten neben Harry. Der Große Gott zeigte seine Erleichterung nicht, als er Draco und Blaise erkannte.

Dolores schien mehr als je wie eine Kröte auszusehen, als Harry zu ihr sprach. „Verschwinde, Potter."

„Entweder sprichst du mit mir oder das Meeting ist vorbei", schnarrte Harry. „Mylord wird mit keinem Engel außer dem Großen Gott sprechen."

„Es gibt keinen Großen Gott!", rief Dolores.

„Ja, ich weiß." Harry lächelte kalt. „Du hast ihn umgebracht."

Dolores stürzte vor, um sich den schwarzgeflügelten Mann zu schnappen – und ihm wahrscheinlich was anzutun – aber Blaise und Draco traten mit ihren Speeren vor und kreuzten sie vor dem jungen Gott. Dolores fuhr zurück, bevor sie die Speere berührte und zeigte ihre Zähne. „Wagst du es, Lügen in meinem Land zu verbreiten?"

„Dein Land?" Harry brach in Gelächter aus. „Hört ihr das, Engel? Diese Frau beansprucht den Himmel für sich!"

Die Engel, die zusahen, murmelten miteinander. Dolores funkelte Harry an, während die Konzilmitglieder sich nervös umsahen.

„Lasst mich euch etwas sagen, Madame Umbridge", murmelte Harry und lächelte den Kopf des Engelhaften Konzils herablassend an. „Der einzige, der den Himmel für sich beanspruchen kann, ist der Große Gott und sogar er muss ihn mit den Engeln und Cheruben teilen. Der Himmel kann nicht einem allein gehören. Das, Madame Umbridge, ist Paragraph zwei des Engelhaften Gesetzbuches. Vielleicht solltet Ihr euch damit noch einmal vertraut machen?"

„Du…" Dolores schien die Fähigkeit des Sprechens verloren zu haben.

Harry fuhr auf seinen Füßen herum. „Mylord, vergebt mir, aber habt Ihr nicht die Aura des verstorbenen Großen Gott gelesen und festgestellt, dass der vergiftet wurde, nur Momente vor seinem Tod?", rief er zu Voldemort, der immer noch auf dem Brunnen stand.

„Haben wir", stimmte Voldemort zu.

„Und hat nicht der verstorbene Große Gott zugegeben, dass er vom Konzil vergiftet worden war?"

„Hat er."

Harry fuhr mit kalten Augen wieder zu Dolores herum. „Mörder."

Harrys Worte brachen die Stille, die über den Platz gefallen war und die Stimmen der Engel erhoben sich mit Rufen. „Mörder!"

„Dämonen lügen!", schrie Dolores über die Masse. „Und Dämonenlords sind die größten Lügner von allen!"

Stille kam auf, als Minerva sich neben Harry stellte. „Ich kann nicht lügen", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich war zusammen mit dem Dämonenlord dabei, als der Große Gott starb und was Voldemort sagt, ist die Wahrheit."

Die Schreie ertönten erneut und Dolores trat mit weiten Augen näher an die anderen Konzilmitglieder. Harry warf ihr ein kaltes Lächeln zu. „Ihr habt euch ein paar mächtige Feinde gemacht, Madame Umbridge. Was wollt ihr jetzt tun?", flüsterte er durch die Stimmen, bevor er zurück zum Dämonenlord flog. Draco und Blaise folgten ihm und nahmen ihre Plätze im Kreis der Wachen wieder ein, während Minerva in der Menge verschwand.

Voldemort grinste seinen Lover an, als Harry neben ihm landete. „Du bist wirklich ein Dämon."

Harry grinste den Mann an, dann folgten seine Augen den Konzilmitgliedern, als diese den Platz und die wütende Engelschar hinter sich ließen, die sich gegen sie gewandt hatten. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir es von innen schaffen."

„Das hast du", stimmte Voldemort zu. Dann, als er bemerkte, dass Dolores sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, winkte er Harry zu sich. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln flog Harry in Reichweite und quietschte auf, als der Dämonenlord den Großen Gott gegen sich zog und küsste.

Nach einem Moment des Schocks erwiderte Harry den Kuss wild und krallte seine Hände in die Haare des Dämonenlords. Voldemort schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn eng an sich, während er in den Kuss grinste. Sollte Dolores sich doch wundern, wie nah sie dazu kamen, die Prophezeiung wahr werden zu lassen. Sie würde die Wahrheit nicht erkennen, bevor es zu spät war.

„Das war anders", flüsterte Harry, als der Kuss endete.

„Wie anders?" Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf öffentliche Zurschaustellung stehst", zog Harry ihn auf.

„Wollte nur eine Nachricht übermitteln", versicherte Voldemort ihm. „Wo sind deine Schwester und Minerva?"

Harry seufzte. „Rebellionsbasis."

Der Dämonenlord sprang runter auf den Boden neben dem Brunnen und lächelte, als seine Wachen sie fest umschlossen. „Zeig es uns."

Harry nickte und zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord", erwiderte er formell, bevor er den Wachen andeutete, dass er vorgehen würde. Ein paar fielen zurück und ließen ihn durch, dann nahmen sie wieder ihre normale Formation ein, in der sie blieben, während sie dem jungen Mann durch die Menge zu dem unauffälligen Gebäude der Rebellion folgten.

Sirius wartete mit finsteren Augen an der Tür. „Du hast einiges zu erklären", versicherte er seinen Patenkind, der mit den Augen rollte, bevor er die Dämonen rein winkte.

Vier Wachen blieben draußen, ihre Speere hielten sie in abwehrender Position neben der Tür. Vier nahmen die gleichen Positionen auf der Innenseite der Tür ein. Draco und Blaise blieben bei Voldemort, der Harry und Sirius tiefer in das Gebäude und in eine große Küche folgte, wo gerade ein Meeting abgehalten wurde.

„Harry James Potter!", rief Gin, als sie ihren „Bruder" sah. „Was im Namen des Großen Gottes hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

„Ich wollte etwas klarstellen", erwiderte Harry kalt.

„Du hättest getötet werden können", stellte Petunia heraus, ihr Mund war wütend verzogen.

„Hätte ich nicht." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn, da ihm alle missbilligende Blicke zuwarfen.

Voldemorts Arme umarmten Harry von hinten und er zog den Großen Gott an sich. „Hierbei stimmen wir deiner Familie zu, Harry. Das war dumm und gefährlich. Wenn du irgendwann noch mal so was planst, dann binden wir deine Flügel selbst fest."

Ein Lächeln glitt über Harrys Lippen. „Ich würde dich nicht lassen."

Voldemort küsste Harrys Wange. „Fordere uns ruhig heraus."

Sirius räusperte sich laut und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihm zu. „Harry, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, waren deine Flügel weiß."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Upps."

Der Dämonenlord gluckste. „Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt."

„Wenn es zum Konzil durchgedrungen wäre, hätte es alles ruinieren können", murmelte Harry als Antwort.

Voldemort schnaubte. „Alles ruiniert? Es hätte sie geängstigt."

„Und sie hätten alle angegriffen!" Harry zog sich von seinem Lover zurück und blitzte ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass du die Leben von anderen nicht als besonders wichtig erachtest, aber ich tue es. Ich will nicht, dass Unschuldige getötet werden, weil das Konzil in Panik gerät!"

Der Dämonenlord rieb sich über die Nase. „Wir sehen nicht die Leben…"

„Die Leben der Engel dann", warf Harry ein.

Voldemort verengte die Augen. „Engel sind okay, wenn sie nicht die verletzen, um die wir uns sorgen!"

„Gentlemen, ihr könnt draußen streiten", murmelte Gin und ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Aber erklärt erst, was los ist", warf Sirius ein und blitzte sein Patenkind an.

„Bevor Albus gestorben ist, bin ich sein Nachfolger geworden", meinte Harry knapp. „Ich bin der Große Gott."

Stille fiel über die Küche, als jeder den schwarzgeflügelten, jungen Mann voller Unglauben anstarrte.

Sirius lachte plötzlich auf. „Das ist gut. Du hattest mich für einen Moment."

Harry fuhr auf der Stelle herum und stürmte aus dem Raum. Voldemort drehte gefährliche, rote Augen auf den Mann, dessen Gelächter langsam verebbte. „Du solltest ihm besser glauben, Black", zischte er, bevor er seinem Lover hinterher eilte.

Harry schlüpfte durch die schwarze Tür des Gebäudes und streckte seine Flügel, bevor er sich in den Himmel erhob. Das war der andere Grund, warum er es nicht sagen wollte. Sirius würde ihm nie glauben.

„Harry!"

Harry sah runter zum Dämonenlord, der traurig zu ihm aufsah. „Was?"

„Wohin gehst du?"

Harry ließ sich wieder auf den Boden gleiten. „Tantchens Haus."

Voldemort blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Wer ist ‚Tantchen'?"

Harry begann zu lächeln und nahm eine von Voldemorts Händen in seine. „Komm. Sie möchte dich unbedingt treffen."

„Was hast du ihr von uns erzählt, kleiner Dämon?", fragte Voldemort, als er Harry erlaubte, ihm den Weg durch den Himmel und weg vom Platz zu zeigen.

„Nichts zu peinliches", versicherte Harry seinem Lover mit einem neckischen Lächeln.

Der Dämonenlord warf Harry einen leicht genervten Blick zu. „Nichts zu peinliches, he? Wir wetten, dass du ihr jede dumme Tat erzählt hast, die wir in den letzten Jahren begangen haben."

Harry gab ihm keine Antwort, als er ihn zu Margarets Haus führte.

--- --- ---

„Tantchen! Ich hab nen Freund mitgebracht!", rief Harry, als er in das Haus trat, seine Flügel wieder weiß. Voldemort sah sich neugierig um und faltete seine Flügel gegen die schwarze Robe.

„Du solltest jetzt wissen, wie ich rea…" Margaret erstarrte, als sie den Mann neben Harry erblickte.

„Ich dachte, dieser bestimmte Freund würde dir nichts ausmachen." Harry lächelte sie strahlend an.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, bevor sich seine Augen weiteten. „Großmutter?"

„Oh Tom." Margarets Augen leuchteten voller trauriger Fröhlichkeit. „Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder."

Harry schnaubte. „Oh, hör auf, Tantchen. Ich hab dir gesagt, ich bring ihn vorbei."

Voldemort wuschelte durch Harrys Haare. „Warum nennst du meine Großmutter Tantchen?"

„Weil ich mich, nachdem du gegangen warst, versteckt habe, aber Jonah hat mich gefunden und wir sind in Kontakt geblieben", erklärte Margaret. „Die Potters sind die einzigen Leute, mit denen ich in den Jahren verblieben bin."

„Sie lügt, weißt du", verriet Harry seinem Lover laut.

„Oh, hör auf, du." Margaret winkte mit einem Handtuch. „Kommt in die Küche und setzt euch. Ich mache gerade Kekse."

„Perfektes Timing!", jubelte Harry, bevor er in die Küche stürmte.

Der Dämonenlord schüttelte bei dem Verhalten den Kopf. „Dieser Engel…"

Margaret lächelte leicht auf und deutete Voldemort an, mit ihr zu kommen. „Also, wie geht es dir?"

„Habsch dir geschagt, Tantschen", begann Harry mit dem Mund voller Kekse.

Margaret warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Du sollst nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen." Harry verdrehte die Augen und lächelte schwach. „Und ich möchte es aus Toms Mund hören."

Voldemort warf seiner Großmutter einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Großmutter, niemand nennt mich mehr so."

„Jemand muss es tun. Setz dich."

Der Dämonenlord seufzte hilflos auf. „Mir geht es gut. Wirklich."

Margaret gab einen amüsierten Ton von sich, dann sah sie Harry an. „Ich sehe, du wurdest nicht getötet."

Harry schmollte sofort. „Minerva wollte mich meine Theorie nicht testen lassen."

„Welche Theorie?", fragte Voldemort und schnappte sich einen Keks von dem Teller vor Harry.

„Es geht ein Gerücht herum, dass ein Dämon über den Marktplatz schreiten kann und von allen Engeln, die ihn sehen, willkommen geheißen wird", antworte Margaret. „Harry wollte wissen, ob das wahr ist."

Voldemort warf seinem Lover einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich binde dich fest, wenn ich gehe, Harry. Du stellst dumme Dinge an, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Voldemort."

„Du wirst dich auf diese Art umbringen lassen!"

„Werde ich nicht!"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür beendete den Streit und bevor er noch hitziger werden konnte, stand Harry auf. „Ich gehe."

„Gut." Margaret seufzte, als der junge Mann aus dem Raum glitt.

„War er schon immer so verrückt?", knurrte der Dämonenlord.

„Das liegt in der Familie", erwiderte Margaret trocken.

Voldemort verzog seine Lippe und nahm noch einen Keks. „Passt."

Harry kam mit einem unehrlich aussehenden Engel zurück. Margaret starrte den neuen Engel einen Moment an. „Was ist, Dung?"

Mundungus Fletcher, oder kurz Dung, biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ein Bataillon der Engelhaften Polizei kommt her, Maggie. Sie sagen was von einem Dämon in dieser Richtung."

„Oh Gott…" Margaret seufzte.

„Wir nehmen dich mit zur Basis", sagte Harry fest. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir das Bataillon ohne Prob…"

„Nein."

„Was meinst du mit ‚nein'?!" Harry warf dem Engel einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Natürlich kommst du mit uns, Tantchen!"

Margaret sah den Großen Gott fest an. „Ich mag es nicht, viele Leute um mich zu haben, Harry. Du weißt das. Du und Tom solltet wahrscheinlich mit Dung gehen."

„Aber was, wenn sie…"

Voldemort stand auf und legte eine Hand über den Mund des Engels. „Wir gehen dann, Großmutter."

Harry befreite sich. „Ich werde dich nicht hier lassen, damit du von den Männern des Konzils verschleppt wirst!"

„Harry!" Voldemort drehte den Großen Gott zu sich. „Du kannst deine Welt nicht retten, wenn du im Gefängnis oder sogar tot bist. Wir wissen, dass sie dich töten werden, sobald sie dich sehen, weil sie jetzt denken, dass du zu uns gehörst. Großmutter werden sie nicht töten, sie ist sicher."

Harry stählte sich und drehte sich zu Margaret. „Erwarte uns bald", sagte er mit scharfer Stimme und ließ seine Flügel schwarz werden. „Dung, nimm den Hinterausgang und halte dich versteckt. Wenn du unter die Wolkenbank abtauchen musst, dann mach das. Du hast meine Erlaubnis zur illegalen Rückkehr."

Dung verbeugte sich elegant. „Mein Dank, Lord Gott."

„Werd jetzt nicht frech", erwiderte Harry mit einem Augenrollen. Dung grinste. „Voldemort, wir schlüpfen unter die Bank und strömen in die Basis."

„Können wir das tun?", fragte der Dämonenlord, als Dung durch die Hintertür schlüpfte.

„Natürlich kannst du." Harry verdrehte wieder die Augen.

„Passt auf. Beide", murmelte Margaret und stand auf.

Harry fuhr herum und umarmte seine ‚Tante' fest. „Wir holen dich, das schwöre ich."

„Ich vertraue dir." Margaret lächelte und winkte den Dämonenlord für eine Umarmung herbei.

Voldemort schluckte und erlaubte seiner Großmutter, ihn zu umarmen. „Was Harry gesagt hat", sagte er unbeholfen.

Harry grinste. „Komm schon, du großer Schnulzer."

„Wir sind kein Schnulzer!", beschwerte sich Voldemort, bevor er sich aus dem Haus führen ließ.

Margaret schloss die Tür mit einem traurigen Lächeln, dann ging sie zur Vordertür, um den Schwadron mit den Plätzchen entgegen zu treten. Harry war nicht der einzige, der ihren Tod durch die Hände der Engelhaften Polizei fürchtete. Sie wusste zu viel.

--- --- ---

Zwei Tage später erreichte die Anführer der Rebellion die Neuigkeit, die die Wende in diesem Krieg bedeutete. Margaret Meylan war tot.

--- --- ---

Knapp eine Woche nach Margarets Tod war die Engelhafte Polizei von den dämonischen und Rebellionskräften zerschlagen worden und das Konzil hatte sich im Konzilsraum eingesperrt, da sie um ihr Leben fürchteten. Zwei Mitglieder waren schon gefangen und getötet worden, als sie auf die Oberfläche fliehen wollten, so dass abgestimmt und zugestimmt wurde, sich besser zu verstecken. Die Türen des Konzilsraumes waren so verzaubert, dass in Krisenzeiten niemand, außer Konzilsmitgliedern und dem Großen Gott sie öffnen konnten, also glaubte das Konzil, in Sicherheit zu sein.

Man stelle sich ihre Überraschung vor, als die Türen des Konzilsraumes aufflogen und der schwarzgeflügelte Harry Potter, der Dämonenlord, eine Gruppe Rebellionsführer und der Topberater des Dämonenlords davor standen.

„Was…?", begann Dolores und trat wütend vor.

Harrys Flügel wurden weiß und er warf der Konzilsführerin einen kalten Blick zu. „Setz dich, Dolores Umbridge."

Dolores setzte sich zu ihren Kollegen und sie starrten geschockt auf das, gegen dessen Erfüllung sie so hart gekämpft hatten. „Unmöglich."

Harry ignorierte die geflüsterten Worte und formte aus dem wolkigen Boden stattdessen Stühle für seine Leute. Als jeder saß, drehte er sich wieder zu dem Konzil. „Ich bin der Große Gott Harry Potter. Eure dummen Aktionen haben die Prophezeiung erfüllt, die ihr so stark versucht habt zu zerstören. Ihr habt einen Großen Gott getötet, habt Krieg gegen die Dämonen – und die Menschenwelt geführt und ihr habt die Tode von vielen verursacht. Vor den Führern der Rebellion, meiner Beraterin, dem Dämonenlord Voldemort und seinem Berater, stelle ich euch vor Gericht. Sprecht zu eurer Verteidigung, wenn ihr wollt."

Das Konzil starrte in stummen Horror.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden, seiner Familie und seinem Lover. „Sie geben keine Entschuldigung. Wie befindet ihr sie?"

„Schuldig in allen Punkten", sagte Gin kalt und sah ihre Patin, Mutter und zwei Brüder, die alle Mitglieder des Konzils waren, voller Boshaftigkeit an.

„Stimme zu", knurrte Sirius.

„Ja", kam die Zustimmung der fünf anderen.

Harry nickte. „Und was soll ihre Bestrafung sein?"

„Ich stimme dafür, sie Voldemort zu übergeben", meinte Petunia ruhig.

„Ich stimme zu, solange ich aus dem Raum bin", fügte Minerva hinzu und verzog angeekelt ihre Nase.

Harry sah den Dämonenlord an. „Voldemort?"

Voldemort rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Mach sie erst zu Dämonen, dann geben wir sie unseren Leuten."

„Dem stimme ich zu", meinte Lucius fröhlich. Die Engel um ihn herum schnaubten amüsiert, während Harry und Voldemort ihr Lächeln vergaben.

„Stimmen alle zu?", fragte Harry.

„Ja!"

„Dagegen?"

„Nein!", kam ein Ruf von einem der Konzilmitglieder. Alle sahen rüber zu Ronald Weasley, der stand. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich einem Haufen Kreaturen für ihre Freude übergeben werde! Besonders nicht bei einer Person, die ich nicht als Gott anerkenne!"

Harry trat zu den Konzilmitgliedern und sah Ron ruhig in die Augen. „Setz dich."

Ronald keuchte erschrocken, als sich sein Körper gegen seinen Willen setzte. „Was ist das für Zauberei?!"

„Egal, ob dein Verstand Master Potter als Großen Gott anerkennt oder nicht, dein Körper und deine Magie tun es", informierte Minerva den jungen Engel. „Du hättest mehr in Gebräuchegeschichte aufpassen sollen, Master Weasley."

„Unmöglich!", rief Ron wütend.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich, der Große Gott Harry Potter, löse das Engelhafte Konzil auf und ernenne alle Mitglieder des jetzigen Engelhaften Konzils als gefallen. Mag der Dämonenlord sie mit in ein Land nehmen, das mehr zu ihnen passt als dieses." Als die Flügel der Konzilsmitglieder schwarz wurden, lächelte Harry alle kalt an, bevor er den Dämonenlord ansah. „Sie gehören dir. Ich will sie nie wieder sehen."

Voldemort nickte verstehend, als Minerva aufstand. „Lord Gott, wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt, ich führe Euch zu euren Räumen."

Harry nickte. „Gibt es Zimmer für meine Gäste?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Lucius, lass die Wachen draußen diese Idioten in die Kerker schmeißen und stell klar, dass die Dinge Zuhause in Ordnung sind", murmelte Voldemort seinen Berater zu.

Lucius verbeugte sich steif, als er aufstand. „Wie Mylord sagt." Dann fuhr er herum und verließ den Raum.

Voldemort stand auf und trat zu seinem Lover an der Tür. Die beiden Anführer folgten Minerva, als sie sie durch den Palast zu den Räumen des Großen Gottes führte. Andere Mitglieder des Haushalts des Großen Gottes führten die Anführer der Rebellion zu verschiedenen Räumen, wo die ihren Abend verbringen konnten.

Minerva deutete auf goldgetrimmte, weiße Doppeltüren. „Das ist Eure Suite, Lord Gott."

„Danke, Minerva", erwiderte Harry ernst.

Minerva verbeugte sich. „Guten Abend, Mylords." Dann drehte sie sich um und wanderte dorthin, wo ihr Zimmer lag.

Harry nahm Voldemorts Hand und führte ihn in die Suite, er keuchte, als er sie sah. „Himmel…"

Voldemort lächelte schwach. „Das ist wunderschön."

Die Wände waren cremig weiß und der wolkengleiche Boden war silbern umrahmt. Silber und Gold tanzten zusammen mit Schwarz und Weiß an der Decke zu einem wolkenhaften Wandbild, das königliche Paläste mit Engeln und Dämonen, die friedlich mit Menschen zusammen waren. Das Doppelbett war umhangen von blauen und silbernen Vorhängen, während die Bettdecke blass grün war, welche golden umrahmt war. Die andere Einrichtung im Raum war aus demselben goldbraunen Holz wie der Bettrahmen und jedes trug Bilder in blassen Farben vom Himmel und der Hölle und der Oberfläche.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Die Prophezeiung ist überall um uns."

Der Dämonenlord lehnte sich vor, um seine Nase gegen Harrys zu reiben. „Es scheint mir aber so, dass zwei Charakter der Prophezeiung fehlen."

„Dem ist so", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er den Mund seines Lovers für einen kurzen Moment mit seinem eigenen bedeckte.

Voldemort hob Harry hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. „Sollen wir das ändern?"

Harry machte eine scharfe Bewegung mit seiner Hand und grinste dann, als seine und Voldemorts Roben verschwanden. „Ich denke, unsere alleinige Anwesenheit hat das kleine Problem schon geändert, Love."

Voldemort legte sich auf seinen kleineren Lover und lächelte auf ihn runter. „Vielleicht ist das so", stimmte er zu, dann zwang er Harry in einen scharfen Kuss.

Finger strichen über gleichmäßige, blasse Brüste, welche sich schneller und schneller hoben und senkten bei dem Versprechen auf Sex. Angespannte Männlichkeiten strichen aneinander, zogen geflüstertes Keuchen von den malträtierten Lippen. Finger tanzten über die geheimen Spalte, berührten und glitten zwischen die Öffnung der Haut, dehnten und bereiten vor, für das was folgte.

Als die zwei auf dem Bett ein Gedicht der Liebe kreierten, schwebte Magie durch den Raum, sowohl rein als auch böse.

Die Welten markierten ihre Lords in dem Moment, als sie beide kamen – silberne Strähnen schossen durch schwarz, goldene durch weiß.

--- ---

Epilog

November 2009, Menschenwelt

„Du bist gekommen!" Gin warf sich mit einem Freudenschrei in die Arme ihres Bruders.

Harry zog seine Schwester in seine Arme und faltete die goldsträhnigen, weißen Flügel fest gegen seinen Rücken. „Natürlich bin ich."

„Wir können doch kaum das fünfjährige Jubiläum des Großen Frieden verpassen", meinte eine Stimme hinter dem Großen Gott.

Harry grinste die Gestalt mit den silbergesträhnten Flügeln an. „Da bist du."

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Ehemann an, mit dem er seit drei Jahren verheiratet war. „Wir sind tatsächlich hier. Warum?"

Harry ließ seine Schwester los und trat zu dem Dämonenlord. „Du bist letzte Woche nicht vorbeigekommen."

„Wir waren damit beschäftigt, uns für heute vorzubereiten", informierte Voldemort den Großen Gott.

„Was hast du vorbereitet?", fragte Luna, als sie aus dem Manor in einer königlich geschnittenen, blassblauen Robe mit einer Schale Essen trat. Hermine, Dean, Piers, Dudley und Petunia folgten ihr, jeder von ihnen trug verschiedenes Essen und alle trugen weiße oder braune Roben.

Luna war die „Lady der Menschen", womit sie so ziemlich den gleichen Status wie der Dämonenlord oder der Große Gott unter den Menschen hatte. Sie wurde von den paar Menschen in die Position gewählt, die das komplette Wissen über die Attacke der Engel hatten, kurz nachdem das Konzil außer Kraft gesetzt wurde. Später, als die drei Welten beschlossen hatten, in Frieden miteinander zu arbeiten, wurde Luna mit einer erstaunlichen Mehrheit von den Menschen wieder in die Position gewählt. Mit ihrem Titel kam das Manor, wo sie und ihre Frau Gin, mit ihrer kleinen Gruppe enger Freunde lebten.

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir glauben, dass eine der Bestimmungen zwischen uns drei während der Friedensverhandlungen war, dass wir eine Möglichkeit suchen würden, deinen Leuten Flügel zu geben?"

Lunas Augen leuchteten. „Du hast endlich einen Weg gefunden?"

Alle sahen den Dämonenlord neugierig an. „Es war eigentlich Blaise' Idee", gab Voldemort zu. „Er hat mit einem von diesen alten Armbändern rumgespielt, die er euch vor drei Jahren gegeben hatte und er hat einen Weg gefunden, dass der Träger braune Flügel bekommen würde."

„Das ist wunderbar!", rief Gin und umarmte ihre Frau. Luna lächelte den Dämonenlord dankbar an, während alle jubelten.

Harry gluckste. „Wie lange wird Blaise brauchen, um genug zu machen?"

Voldemort zuckte die Schultern. „Alleine wahrscheinlich über ein Jahr. Wir haben dem aber höchste Priorität gegeben, also sind sie jetzt fertig." Er zog ein paar braune Armbänder aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie ihnen hin. „Wir haben genug für unsere Freunde, die Menschen sind, gemacht. Und es wurde zugestimmt, dass sie für alle Menschen zugänglich gemacht werden sollen, da Flügel auch für Engel und Dämonen frei sind."

Luna nahm die Handvoll Armbänder und reichte sie an Dudley, Hermine, Piers und Dean, bevor sie selbst eins anlegte. Jeder der Menschen bekam braune Flügel, obwohl Lunas mit bronzenen Strähnen als Zeichen ihrer Stellung durchzogen waren. „Vielen Dank", flüsterte die Lady der Menschen ehrlich und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre neuen Flügel. Gin sah völlig glücklich aus.

„Es ist nur fair, dass unsere Nachbarn dasselbe Geschenk haben wie wir", erwiderte Harry als er sich gegen die Brust des Dämonenlords lehnte. „Wir kommen alle aus demselben Anfang – und wir sind alle auf eine Art verwandt. Uns verschieden zu nennen wegen ein paar Flügeln, oder sogar nur unterschiedlicher Flügelfarbe, ist eine dumme Angewohnheit aus der Vergangenheit. Das ist das Ziel, das wir gemeinsam erreichen wollen, oder nicht?"

„Dem ist so", stimmte Luna zu und lächelte die anderen beiden Anführer an. „Und vielleicht haben eines Tages Engel, Dämonen und Menschen die gleiche Flügelfarbe und es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie zu unterscheiden."

„Wir warten auf diesen Tag", murmelte Voldemort.

„Hoffentlich dauert das nicht mehr zu lange", stimmte Gin fröhlich zu.

„Jetzt lasst uns erst mal essen!", rief Dudley.

Alle lachten und gingen zu dem Tisch voller Essen.

THE END


End file.
